This invention relates to an improved internal combustion rotary piston engine and to operative components therein.
The invention addresses the problem of increasing the overall efficiency of an internal combustion engine by mechanical construction. It also addresses other long-standing problems, as explained in connection with setting forth the following objects.
One important object of this invention is to provide an engine that can lessen fuel consumption while maintaining a given amount of output power. The machine of this invention accomplishes this object by the utilization of a constant torque arm, which is physically achieved by a rotary piston structure that does not change linear motion to circular rotation, as do the conventional forms of Otto and Diesel engines. The engine of this invention needs no crankshaft to accomplish its purpose, and great torque advantages are gained.
A further object of this invention is to utilize this greater torque for fuel savings, while also greatly reducing the mass of the engine. It eliminates many components usually found in internal combustion engines, including the crankshaft, the conventional intake and exhaust valves, the valve lifters, the cam shafts, the timing chains, the rocker arms, the push rods, the water pump, etc.; thereby, it substantially reduces the mass of the engine. This reduction of mass helps to produce a greater ratio of output power to fuel consumed.
An additional object of the invention is to reduce engine friction. The removal of many components reduces friction proportionally. Few parts of this engine actually mate with each other, so that the number of areas where friction is generated is substantially reduced. There is also a total absence of piston slap, this absence being accomplished by the replacement of connecting rods with rigid pistons of constant torque arm value.
Another object of this invention is to reduce manufacturing costs. Since the torque output is much greater, two pistons may be used instead of four and receive the same torque output. By the elimination of the crankshaft and the mechanical parts already mentioned, the manufacturing cost of this engine can be reduced proportionally.
Another object of this invention is to obtain more useful power by the elimination of parts and the friction associated with them. By the removal of these components and the energy necessary to drive them, energy savings can be realized, for it then takes less energy to drive the output shaft.
Another object of this invention is to create a better air-cooling means for the engine. The cooling efficiency of air-cooled engines is related to the density of the atmosphere. The engine of this invention is cooled both within its interior and around the exterior, thereby doubling the cooling capacity and doing so efficiently. Engine bulk is reduced by not employing a water jacket for cooling, and this results in more useful power at the output shaft.
A further object of this invention is to produce an engine that automatically changes into a neutral mode whenever the speed of the load on the output shaft exceeds the speed of the output shaft, the engine thereupon idling while the load is doing the work.
A further object of this invention is to provide an internal combustion engine capable of meeting higher pollution standards. This object is primarily achieved by reduction in the amount of fuel consumed and by the higher amount of torque output.
Another object of this invention is to create an extremely light but powerful engine, so that more useful power can be provided to the output shaft.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reliable engine, one without complex and intricate parts, thereby lowering the cost of the engine. Further objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description of a preferred embodiment.